


The Delicacy

by oppaisdead



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, May continue?, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppaisdead/pseuds/oppaisdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their franchise was delicacy. In all ways their love was soft and gentle. There was never a harsh word spoken, or even a touch that wasn’t soft and comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> Contact info:  
> instagram: @oppaisdead  
> kik: ohitsjustlilith  
> kakao: oppaisdead  
> I take suggestions.

Their franchise was delicacy. In all ways their love was soft and gentle. There was never a harsh word spoken, or even a touch that wasn’t soft and comforting.  
They’d been friends forever, since they were even in the womb. They played together as children, ignoring everyone else and simply focusing on each other. From the beginning they were attached to each other, always at each other's sides. They grew up knowing everything about each other like they were made each for the other.  
Jongin remembered the first time they attended class together, the first time his best friend scraped his knee, and the first time that they stayed up, only for them to both pass out in the car when his mother was taking Kyungsoo home. He still had the photograph his mother had taken, the two of them in the backseat, shoulder to shoulder, their messy heads of hair resting against each other in a pool of black silk.  
He remembered when they began sixth grade. It was a hard year for their friendship. They had always been touchy-feely, they held hands and hugged nearly all the time. As they entered middle school things began to change. Jongin discovered girls, which meant he began to spend less and less time with Kyungsoo. The girls always swooned over him, their soft squeals and shouts echoing off the playground walls as Jongin danced.  
He’d always loved to dance. He was born with the talent as well, but when he began to take classes his true potential came out. His mother payed good money to fuel Jongin’s talent. And Jongin’s talent was also what drove him away.  
In high school he got a girlfriend, a pretty girl with big breasts and long black hair. She was a cheerleader, well known throughout the school. In high school Kyungsoo joined chess club, and worked part time at the library. Jongin did everything in his ability to stay with him, but his clingy girlfriend couldn’t stand being away from him for more than five seconds.  
By sophomore year Jongin and Kyungsoo were completely separated. He saw him rarely, normally only on Sundays. Jongin was always busy after school with his dance classes, and as soon as they ended he went to his pretty girlfriends house to do whatever couples do. On Saturday’s she dragged him to practice, which normally lasted about two hours, and Jongin rarely woke up past noon.  
Kyungsoo had more free time than he knew how to manage so he spent his time reading and writing, reading and writing… He truly missed Jongin.  
And Jongin missed him just as much. By Sunday they were both exhausted and spent their time in Jongin’s room, music playing softly and drifting between sleeping and talking about whatever popped in their minds. 

Today though, things were different. Jongin was on edge, Kyungsoo could tell through the flittering movements of his eyes and the avoidance of his phone.  
“Hey, is something up with you?” Kyungsoo sighed gently as he realised his fretful movements.  
Jongin looked over and sighed softly. “I want to break up with Marie.”  
Marie, of course, what else could this be over. She was the only wrong in his life, the only thing that caused him stress. Kyungsoo could see the toll that she was putting on him, the constant stress he was under.  
“You do? But why?” Kyungsoo knew exactly why, but after seventeen years he’d picked up on the fact that Jongin liked talking things through. It cleared his head.  
“She’s killing me. Honestly, I can’t stand it anymore. Every second I’m with her, she won’t give me a break!” Kyungsoo saw the tension in his eyes.  
“You really need to Jongin.”  
“I know.”  
“So, do it.”  
“I can’t.”  
Kyungsoo sighed and moved away, standing a stretching, shaking his hair out. “You can, and you know you can.”  
“Do it for me?” Jongin’s voice was soft and pleading as he rolled over on his back, reaching for his phone.  
“I’ll stay right here beside you for when you do.”  
“Like always.” Jongin smiled softly and soon the happiness spread to Kyungsoo as well.  
Jongin spent the next thirty minutes on the phone. Kyungsoo stood by, listening to Jongin talk in circles before he finally came out and said what he needed to say. He watched as he hung up, blocked her number, and breathed out a sigh of relief.  
“Finally. I feel so light.”  
Kyungsoo let out a laugh and sat down beside him. “It’s good to have you back.”  
“It really is, isn’t it Kyungsoo?” He smiled.


End file.
